Camp Rock AIM
by RandomFandom7722
Summary: Camp Rock Homies on AIM! what could possibly go wrong? AU! COMPLETE!
1. RUN!

**i was bored, so I did :Camp rock AIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disney owns all**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Usernames**

**Musiclova17 =Mitchie**

**XxpopstarxX =Shane**

**Flyawaybrdy =Jason**

**456Seriouso!456 =Nate**

**Dramaqueen4000 =Tess**

**Checkmeout7722 =Caitlyn**

**_____________________________________________________________**

_Musiclova17 has logged on_

_XxpopstarxX has logged on_

Musiclova17: HEY SHANE!!!!

XxpopstarxX: Yo Mitch!

Musiclova17: so you finally agree with me that you're a pop star and not a rock star?

XxpopstarxX: What?!?!

Musiclova17: *sigh* your username?

_XxpopstarxX has logged off_

_XxrockstarxX has logged on_

XxrockstarxX: much betta

Musiclova17: *bangs head on desk*

XxrockstarxX: Mitchie! Don't hurt yourself!

Musiclova17: it's just on online expression. I'm not really doing it. DUH!

XxrockstarxX: hey, do you want to go on a canoe ride later?

Musiclova17: as much as I'd luv 2, we're kinda on the opposite sides of da country

XxrockstarxX: oh, you're right. Well I wish I could be wit u.

_Flyawaybrdy has logged on_

_456Seriouso456 has logged on_

XxrockstarxX: hey guys, whats up?

456Seriouso456: *sigh* the sky

Flyawaybrdy: always so serious. OH!!!! That's why your username is

456Seriouso456!

456Seriouso456: what did you originally think the reason for my username was?

Flyawaybrdy: umm……something to do with pancakes!!!!!!!!!

Musiclova17: uh guys?

456Seriouso456: why would you think that mister bird man?

Flyawaybrdy: hey, that's I really cool name, bird man. From now on, everyone has to call me mister bird man.

Musiclova17: Guys!

: are you serious Jason?

Flyawaybrdy: why yes, of course. By the way you should know, seeing as you're Mr. Serious.

XxrockstarxX and Musiclova17: GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flyawaybrdy: yeah?

Musiclova17: don't forget about us okay

456Seriouso456: is that even possible?

_Checkmeout7722 has logged on_

Checkmeout7722: hey guys!

Musiclova17: hey cait!

456Seriouso456: CAITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Checkmeout7722: yo Mitch and Nate. (Btw, I love da username Nate)

XxrockstarxX: hi Caitlyn

Checkmeout7722: nice username Shane lol

Musiclova17: it was funnier, it used to be XxpopstarxX, but he said he wasn't a pop star, so he changed it.

Flyawaybrdy: I want to be a pop star!!!!!!!! *sits in a corner sulking*

XxrockstarxX: umm……Jason, you are one.

Flyawaybrdy: *doin' da cabbage patch* oh yeah!!!!!!!! I'm a pop star!!

Checkmeout7722: anywho…………….so…..I love you Nate.

456Seriouso456: I love you too caity!

Checkmeout7722: not as much as I love you!

456Seriouso456: I love you more!

Checkmeout7722: Nuh Uh!

Musiclova17: GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!KEEP IT G RATED HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

456Seriouso456 and Checkmeout7722: Sorry

Flyawaybrdy: I want pancakes.

Musiclova17: you know they use eggs to make pancakes?

Flyawaybrdy: WHAT?!?!?!?!??!?!?!? I'M NEVER HAVING PANCAKES AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Flyawaybrdy has logged off to go cry in his room_

XxrockstarxX: you know you just ruined pancakes for him completely

Musiclova17: Whoopsie

XxrockstarxX: you're not sorry are you?

Musiclova17: NoPe. WoH ThIs AwEsOmE! TrY TyPiNg LiKe ThIs!

XxrockstarxX: I'll pass

Musiclova17: AwWwWwWw……ItS FuN!!!!!!!!!

XxrockstarxX: no thanks I'm good.

Musiclova17: GO REDSOX!!!!!!!!! WIN THE GAME!!! I HATE YOU! (sorry all you redsox fans)

XxrockstarxX: Mitch are you ok?

Musiclova17: nope! I hade….1...2…..3….4….5…6….6 cokes! And I can't stop bouncing!

_456Seriouso456_ _has logged off do to all the craziness_

XxrockstarxX: umm……why did you have coke?

Musiclova17: don't know. I found it in the pantry, so I drank it.

Hey come over to my place, we can do MUSIC VIDEOS!!!!! OR WE COULD MAKE A BAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

XxrockstarxX: okay first, I'm all the way across the country, I can't come over.

Musiclova17: I could walk over to your house!

XxrockstarxX: *ignoring comment* and second, I'm already in a band.

Musiclova17: then quit.

XxrockstarxX: I can't

Musiclova17: oh.

_456Seriouso456_ _has logged on_

_Flyawaybrdy has logged on_

_Checkmeout7722 has logged on_

_Dramaqueen4000 has logged on_

Dramaqueen4000: hey guys!

Musiclova17: Ah!!!!!!!!!!! It's Tess!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RUN FOREST RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Musiclova17 has logged off_

_XxrockstarxX has logged off_

_Flyawaybrdy has logged off_

_456Seriouso456_ _has logged off_

_Checkmeout7722 has logged off_

Dramaqueen4000: Guys?

_____________________________________________________________

**Well, that's it. For this chapter. There will be more chapters to come, so if you have any ideas, please let me know.**

**Thanks,**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	2. RUN AGAIN!

**Just you guys know, I fixed nates username, so now you can see it!!!!!! **

**Well there is one place where you can't see it, but I can't help that.**

**So oh well!**

**Disney owns all!!**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Usernames

XxrockstarxX =Shane

Musiclova17 =Mitchie

456seriouso456 =Nate

Flyawaybrdy =Jason

Checkmeout7722 =Caitlyn

3lippglos3 =Ella

7Burritomyfriend?7 = you'll find out soon enough!!!!!!

_____________________________________________________________

_XxrockstarxX has logged on_

_Musiclova17 has logged on_

_456seriouso456 has logged on_

_Flyawaybrdy has logged on_

Musiclova17: hey guys!

456seriouso456: hey Mitchie

Flyawaybrdy: I'm a popstar!!!!!!!!!!!

XxrockstarxX: have you recovered from the sugar rush Mitch?

Musiclova17: YeP

XxrockstarxX: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Musiclova17: what?

XxrockstarxX: DON'T START TYPING LIKE THAT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Musiclova17:…………….okay……………………

_Checkmeout7722 has logged on_

456Seriouso456: CAITY!!!!

Checkmeout7722: hey natey!

Musiclova17: G RATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Checkmeout7722: *Sticks out tongue*

Musiclova17: real mature cait

_Checkmeout772 has logged out_

_456Seriouso456 has logged out to find caity_

Musiclova17: What?!?! All I said was "real mature cait"!

XxrockstarxX: I guess you offended her.

Musiclova17: *starts to cry* I was only kidding!!!!!!!

XxrockstarxX: Mitch, calm down.

Flyawaybrdy: Come back birdy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Musiclova17: I'm not even going to ask.

_3lippglos3 has logged on_

Musiclova17: hey ELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

3lippglos3: hey guys, okay tell me, which color of nail polish?

XxrockstarxX: umm……Ella, we can't see you, or your nail polish.

3lippglos3: so you see my dilemma!

Musiclova17:…………

3lippglos3: umm….then what color of lipgloss?

Musiclova17: WE STILL CAN'T SEE YOU!

Flyawaybrdy: I like the one on the right.

3lippglos3: thanks Jason!

Musiclova17: how did he……

XxrockstarxX: don't ask.

Musiclova17: okay.

XxrockstarxX: you know, I really am glad you're not drinking coke anymore Mitch.

Musiclova17: yeah me too, so I switched to dr. pepper!

XxrockstarxX: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_7Burritomyfriend?7 has logged on_

7Burritomyfriend?7: whats up guys?

Musiclova17: MIKE NEWTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! From twilight?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!??!??Run!!!!!!!!!!!!Again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Musiclova17 has logged off_

_XxrockstarxX has logged off_

_3lippglos3 has logged off_

7Burritomyfriend?7: Burrito my friend?

Flyawaybrdy: yeah Burrito!!!!

_7Burritomyfriend?7 has logged off_

Flyawaybrdy: come back birdy!!!!!!!!!!!!! ……………I have a burrito!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Flyawaybrdy has logged off to feed the birds his burrito_

______________________________________________________________  
_

**What do you guys think?????**

**Like it or not???  
**

**Please review!**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	3. Where's Nate!

**Sorry I didn't get this chapter up yesterday, I was so busy, I wasn't in the house at all till night, but enough with the excuses.**

**4kitty101 rocks like always.**

**Disclaimer: well, as you know, Disney owns these characters, I just have an overactive imagination!**

**_____________________________________________________________**

Usernames:

XxrockstarxX =Shane

Musiclova17 =Mitchie

456Serious456 =Nate

Flyawaybrdy =Jason

Checkmeout7722 =Caitlyn

_____________________________________________________________

_XxrockstarxX has logged on_

_Musiclova17 has logged on_

_Flyawaybrdy has logged on_

_Checkmeout7722 has logged on_

Musiclova17: hola guys!!!!!!!!!!!!

XxrockstarxX: hey Mitch!

Flyawaybrdy: Lets have spy names!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Musiclova17: where did that come from?

XxrockstarxX: I have no clue.

Flyawaybrdy: okay, shane your spy name is………enahs! Mitchie yours is………..eihctim! mine is……………….nosaj! Caitlyn………..nyltiac!

And nate yours is…….etan! wait were is nate anyway?

Musiclova17: wow, he was observant enough to notice Nate never logged on. That's a first.

XxrockstarxX: no kidding, anyway, he went for a walk two hours ago. The route he was taking only take thirty minutes to walk around, and he said he'd be back in thirty minutes. So, my guess is he is lost, or something happened to him.

_Checkmeout7722 has logged off to find Nate_

Flyawaybrdy: Shane, can you make me a bird house?

XxrockstarxX: no.

Flyawaybrdy: why?

XxrockstarxX: because I don't want to, that's why!

Flyawaybrdy: please please please!

XxrockstarxX: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Musiclova17: I'm bored, so I'm logging off. Toodles!

XxrockstarxX: wait!!!!! *drags Mitchie back* don't leave me. I don't want you to go! You're funny, and plus I don't wan to be alone with _him_

Musiclova17: oh, so now Jason is _him_?

XxrockstarxX: yep

_Checkmeout7722 has logged on_

Checkmeout7722: guys, I can't find Nate anywhere!

_456serious456 has logged on_

Checkmeout7722: NATHANIEL JOSUAH BLACK!!!!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!?!!?

456Serious456: chill cait, I just fell in a well when I was walking.

Checkmeout7722: CHILL?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? YOU FELL IN A WELL FOR HEAVENS SAKE!!!!!!!!!!HOW CAN I CHILL????

456serious456: you could come help me dry off?

Checkmeout7722: yay!

_Checkmeout7722 has logged off to help nate_

_456serious456 has logged off to dry off_

Musiclova17: that was……………

XxrockstarxX: ……………...awkward.

Musiclova17: YeP TyPiNg LiKe ThIs Is AwEsOmE!

XxrockstarxX: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_XxrockstarxX has logged out to cry in his room_

Musiclova17: ah, fake sugar rush works every time. So nosaj! Lets go on a spy mission!

Flyawaybrdy: way ahead of you, eihctim! I already booked us on a mission in Timbuktu!

Musiclova17: TIMBUKTU, HERE WE COME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Flyawaybrdy has logged off to go on a spy mission with eihctim_

_Musiclova17 has logged off to go on a spy mission with nosaj_

_______________________________________________________________

**so, whatcha think???????**

**Good, or bad?**

**Please review**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble~:):(:~**


	4. Dot Dot Dot

**Wow, I know I should be doing other stuff, like doing homework, but I wanted to get this chapter out.**

**Disclaimer: just so ya know, Disney owns all of this.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

Usernames

Musiclova17 =Mitchie

XxrockstarxX =Shane

456Serious456 =Nate

Flyawaybrdy =Jason

Checkmeout7722 =Caitlyn

3Lippglos3 =Ella

*yellingatTess* =Peggy

Dramaqueen4000 =Tess

_____________________________________________________________

_*yellingatTess* has logged on_

_Dramaqueen4000 has logged on_

*yellingatTess*: TESS?!?!?

Dramaqueen4000: Hello Peggy.

*yellingatTess*: What are you doing here?!

Dramaqueen4000: don't know. Peggy, I know you hate me, but can we at least be civil?

*yellingatTess*: *sigh* fine I guess.

_Flyawaybrdy has logged on_

_Musiclova17 has logged on_

Musiclova17: Another city saved by the…….what's our spy team's name nosaj?

Flyawaybrdy: umm, the eihctimnosaj spy team!

Musiclova17: to0……complicated

Flyawaybrdy: what does complicated mean?

Musiclova17: too complex………not easy……..you get the picture….right?

Flyawaybrdy: yep, so how about we are the pancake haters!

Musiclova17: as much as I love that name, I love pancakes.

Flyawaybrdy: TRAITOR!

Dramaqueen4000: *Looks at Peggy*

*yellingatTess*: *looks at Tess*

_Dramaqueen4000 has logged off_

_*yellingatTess* has logged off_

Musiclova17: why did they log off???? Do they not….like…us????

Flyawaybrdy: don't know…..how about the secret spy team?

Musiclova17: the secret spies……I like it……hey, where is Shane?

_XxrockstarxX has logged on_

XxrockstarxX: right here, Madam.

Flyawaybrdy: guess what Shane…..I and Mitchie are in the "Secret Spy" spy team!

XxrockstarxX: ……

Musiclova17: did you just dot dot dot my team mate?!?

XxrockstarxX: what?

Musiclova17: I said….DID YOU JUST DOT DOT DOT MY TEAM MATE?!?!?

XxrockstarxX: dot dot dot??????

Musiclova17: *sigh* dot dot dot= …. DER!

XxrockstarxX: oh, you mean ….

Musiclova17: *GASP* YOU JUST DOT DOT DOTTED ME!!!!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU SHANE?!?

XxrockstarxX: I didn't mean it Mitch, it was an accident!

Musiclova17: dot dot dotting is not an accident Gray.

XxrockstarxX: oh yeah Torres?

Musiclova17: yeah Gray

XxrockstarxX : oh yeah?!

Musiclova17: yes……… HA! I JUST DOT DOT DOTTED YOU!!!!!! () ()

EVIL BUNNY! ( * * )

XxrockstarxX: Mitch?

Musiclova17: *sticks out bottom lip* what?

XxrockstarxX: I'm sorry I dot dot dotted you, and I'm not mad at you at all.

Musiclova17: Ya! Wait, where is Jason?

Flyawaybrdy: Come back robin!

Musiclova17: that explains a lot.

XxrockstarxX: yep.

_456Serious456 has logged on_

_Checkmeout7722 has logged on_

Musiclova17: uh oh, here come the lovebirds.

456Serious456: I heard that Mitchie….

Musiclova17: *GASP* DID YOU JUST….

XxrockstarxX: *covers Mitchie's mouth before she can say dot dot dot me*

Musiclova17: cambeweveuswanitoughtuligedma

XxrockstarxX: *takes hand off of Mitchie's mouth* what?

Musiclova17: *sigh* I said, I can't believe you Shane, I thought you liked me.

XxrockstarxX: I do Mitch

Musiclova17: if you like me, then you would have let me get my feelings out.

456Serious456: where is this going?

Checkmeout7722: I have no idea…..

XxrockstarxX: fine Mitch, let your feelings out.

Musiclova17: thank you so much Shane. Hey Nate!!

456Serious456: *Hides behind Caitlyn* yes?

Musiclova17: *GASP* I CAN'T BELIVE YOU JUST DOT DOT DOTTED ME?!?!?!?

456Serious456: What?!?! I didn't do it on purpose Mitchie I promise!

Musiclova17: oh yeah, well tell that to the judge mister!

_Musiclova17 has logged off to call the cops on Nate_

XxrockstarxX: you might want to run dude.

456Serious456: crap

_456Serious456 has logged off to hide from the slightly deranged Mitchie_

XxrockstarxX: I wonder what Mitchie is gonna do to him

Checkmeout7722: hmm, I really don't know. I'm up for some coffee, what bout you?

XxrockstarxX: I'm always up for coffee, let's go.

_Checkmeout7722 has logged out to go hang with Shane just as friends_

_XxrockstarxX has logged out to hang with Caitlyn just as friends_

Flyawaybrdy: come back Robin. I found a Batman; I think you would like him! Don't fly away!

_____________________________________________________________

**Okay, so what ya think? In case some people don't get Mitchie and Jason's spy name, its there name spelled backwards. And there first spy team name is both there names spelled backwards put together.**

**Please please review. And also check out my poll on my profile about if I should do a Cullen AIM story**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	5. Happy Birthday?

**Ooh! I am on a roll, four chapters for four different stories in two-three days! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: camp rock belongs to the people who created it, not the people who have over-active imaginations. :(**

**_____________________________________________________________**

Usernames

Musiclova17=Mitchie

XxrockstarxX=Shane

456Serious456=Nate

Checkmeout7722=Caitlyn

Flyawaybrdy=Jason

HoppingKanga's=Brown

_____________________________________________________________

_XxrockstarxX has logged on_

_HoppingKanga's has logged on_

HoppingKanga's: Hello, Mate!

XxrockstarxX: Hey, Uncle Brown

HoppingKanga's: so…..what have you and Mitchie been doing?

XxrockstarxX: nothing……wait, where is she anyway?

_Musiclova17 has logged on_

Musiclova17: RITE HERE!

XxrockstarxX:……umm….right is spelled R-I-G-H-T. where have you been?

Musiclova17: NOWHERE! IT'S NOT LIKE I WAS…….anyway……who like's pie?

HoppingKanga's: Mitchie………wats up? Kids these days don't just randomly ask if someone likes pie. If they did, well then I would have already asked you that.

Musiclova17: NOTHING'S GOING ON! WHY DO YOU SUSPECT ANYTHING?

XxrockstarxX: lets see….you where gone……you say you were nowhere, yet you were somewhere…..plus you ask us if we like pie……how much more obvious an it get, Mitch?

Musiclova17: IT's NoT OBVIOUS!!! Is it really that obvious??

XxrockstarxX: yes.

HoppingKanga's: well, I'm feeling tension….so I better be going. See you later, and tell everyone I said Hello.

XxrockstarxX: will do, Uncle Brown. Bye!

Musiclova17: BYE!

_HoppingKanga's has logged off_

XxrockstarxX: Mitchie…….

Musiclova17: *GASP* you dot dot dotted me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

XxrockstarxX: Mitchie! Tell me what you were doing.

Musiclova17: hey I was wondering, do you like kool aid (**a/n geez, so many things I don't own, and this is one of them)** cause I mean….who doesn't...kool aid is like the childrens prune juice! It's good for them, they like it, and it keeps them healthy, sorta.

XxrockstarxX: kool aid is awesome…….MITCHIE! WHAT ARE YOU UP TO?!

Musiclova17: I think someone needs a nap….

XxrockstarxX:MITCHIE!!!

_456Serious456 has logged on_

_Flyawaybrdy has logged on_

456erious456: Mitchie, you might want to tell Shane already. He got so mad, he pushed Jason off of a chair.

Flyawaybrdy: IT HURT!

Musiclova17: sorry, Jason.

Flyawaybrdy: will you make me a birdhouse?

Musiclova17: *Sigh* yes.

Flyawaybrdy: yay! You're forgiven.

_Flyawaybrdy has logged off_

_456Serious456 has logged off_

XxrockstarxX: Mitchie?

Musiclova17: Fine! I was getting stuff for Jason's surprise birthday party, but I didn't want him to find out.

XxrockstarxX: oh….

_Flyawaybrdy has logged on_

Flyawaybrdy: A SURPRISE BIRTHDAY PARTY!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Musiclova17: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

XxrockstarxX: SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Flyawaybrdy has logged off_

Musiclova17: YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*points finger at Shane*

XxrockstarxX: why me?!? I didn't even know Jason's birthday was coming up.

Musiclova17: Cause it was a surprise! Duh!

XxrockstarxX: oh, that makes since.

Musiclova17: I can't believe you, Shane!

_456Serious456 has logged on_

456serious456: dude, you might want to run before she calls the cops. Believe me, almost getting arrested is not pretty.

_456Serious456 has logged off_

XxrockstarxX: I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!

_XxrockstarxX has logged off_

_456Serious456 has logged on_

456Serious456: did you do it?

Musiclova17: *Sigh* yes, I put the blue dye in his shampoo, but I almost got caught, and I had to say it was Jason's birthday! Now we're going to HAVE to throw him a party.

456Serious456: yes, I know. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help, but if I would have helped, then I wouldn't have been able to put green dye in his facial cleanser.

Musiclova17: you did not!

456Serious456: oh, I did!

Musiclova17: Virtual High Five!!!!!!!!! *Raises hand*

456Serious456: *High Fives with Mitchie* HE'S GETTING IN THE SHOWER NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Musiclova17: YAY! THE PLAN IS IN ACTION!

456Serious456: oh yeah…….so…now what……

Musiclova17: umm

_~:):(:~ One Hour Later~:):(:~_

456Serious456: he turned the shower off!

Musiclova17: *Put hand to ear* HA! DID YOU HEAR HIM SCREAM OR WHAT!

456Serious456: oh I heard him scream.

_XxrockstarxX has logged on'_

XxrockstarxX: WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?!??!?!?

Musiclova17: Surprise??

456Serious456: Happy Birthday??????

XxrockstarxX: no……HAPPY REVENGE-IS-SWEET-AND-COMING-TO-GET-YOU DAY!

Musiclova17: I'm scared!

_____________________________________________________________

**what do you think??????? Please please review! For me!**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


End file.
